


Savage

by orphan_account



Series: Escolhas/Instintos [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott tinha feito escolhas difíceis em nome de Isaac, escolhas que ele mesmo não compreendia o motivo ou mesmo o porquê, era de se esperar que em um relacionamento com um humano fosse feito de escolhas conscientes e não instintivas, mas quando Scott estava com Allison tudo ali era instinto, quando Scott agora sem Allison se ver envolvido com Isaac, um lobisomem, era de se esperar que fosse algo animal, ‘savage’ mas tudo ali era premeditado e cada escolha era medida e remedida, então Isaac em um momento de ternura ou mesmo empolgado com a rede social que Derek como seu alfa deixasse que ele participasse, o 8Tracks, ele gravou uma mix de musicas pra Scott, algo cheio de significados que nem mesmo Isaac entendia, essa fic é para isso, para ilustrar o que aconteceu depois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage

**Author's Note:**

> O EP que Isaac prepara e dar para Scott é esse aqui...  
> http://8tracks.com/kynhowinchester/savage

_“Olhe para todos os danos que você fez - á tempo_  
Você pode ver quão selvagem eu estou - nos meus olhos  
Se você olhar em meu coração você encontrará...” (Miracle - Hurts)

**...**

            As palavras exatas foram “hã... é que... eu fiz esse mix pra você, não é exatamente uma grande coletânea ou algo assim, é só singles que ouço e penso em você” e então Scott estava ali deitado sozinho em seu quarto apenas com seu celular e os fones de ouvido, as musicas não era ruins, embora algumas bandas ele nunca tinha ouvido antes, mas pra ser sincero quando foi a ultima vez que ele foi atrás de alguma banda nova ou mesmo sintonizou alguma radio, geralmente era coisa de Allison, ela sempre vinha com alguma banda indie ou pop que estava estourando e que ela achava que ele iria gostar. Aparentemente Isaac dividia essa semelhança com ela.

            Pensar em Allison quase o fez desistir de ouvir a mix, mas no fim Scott acabou dando play...

_“Quando eu não consigo encontrar as palavras, para dizer o quanto dói._

_Você é a cura em meu coração._

_Quando tudo o que eu posso ver são memórias quebradas,_

_você é a luz que está no escuro._

_Você é a musica, você é a música que estou cantando._

_Você é o ar, você é o ar que eu estou respirando...” (You Are – Colton Dixon)_

**...**

            – Cara, isso é uma baita de uma declaração de amor! Sério! Stiles estava com ele no dinner novo que abriu no centro, Scott não conhecia o dono, mas pela decoração toda retrô com lugares bem escondidos e íntimos, perfeito para um encontro, _será que Isaac gostaria dali?_ – Ei! Scott! Estou falando que isso é grande!

            – Eu sei! Eu sei! Eu acho que ouvi todas as musicas umas dez vezes cada! Sei quase todas elas decoradas, na verdade são muitos boas!

            – Não, estou falando do que há atrás do gesto Scott, não foram dois amigos trocando musicas, isso foi ele se declarando pra você, ou descrevendo, literalmente, todos os sentimentos que ele tem por você. Stiles terminou de falar gesticulando um circulo enorme que deveria ser pra expressar a grandiosidade daquilo.

            – Eu não sei o que dizer Stiles!

            – Você não sente o mesmo?

            – Eu não sei o que é o ‘mesmo’. Eu gosto de Isaac, gosto de ter ele ao meu lado, agora que somos do mesmo Pack ficou tudo tão mais INTENSO, têm horas que estamos todos juntos então ele e eu quase parecemos à mesma pessoa, Peter disse que era a ligação com o Pack, algo em menor intensidade que o Alfa sente o tempo todo pelos betas! É bem estranho! E quando estamos juntos, sabe? REALMENTE juntos, a sós, parece que estou chapado com varias drogas ao mesmo tempo, uma que me deixa zonzo e com sono outra que me deixa super ligado e excitado!

            – Woooow man! Acho que é informação demais! Não quero saber de ereções de lobos! Ou de qualquer outra...

            – Não é nesse sentido cara! Embora... De qualquer maneira, é como se tudo que eu sentisse eu sentisse duas vezes sabe? A dele e a minha reação! É complicado!

            – De qualquer forma, o que você vai fazer com a mix?

            – Eu não vou jogar fora!

            – Não precisa, mas se fosse eu, iria querer uma _reciprocidade!_

            – Vocês querem mais alguma coisa? Temos vários drinks e bebidas exclusivas da casa! Uma garçonete de cabelo curto e preto, com um rosto redondo e brilhante escolheu àquela hora para vir até a mesa ao lado da janela que Scott e Stiles escolheram para ficarem, o pedido deles já havia acabado há algum tempo, fritas com capuccino pra Stiles e uma soda com hambúrguer para Scott.

            – Haa... Agradecemos mas somos menores de idade, então não seria alguma inflação ou algo assim? Stiles estava se comportando como o filho do Xerife de novo!

            – Um drink não precisa obrigatoriamente ter álcool para ser gostoso ou relaxante, eu percebi que vocês eram de menores! Ela disse sorrindo, preocupando-se em analisar cada traço deles, quando os olhos dela com os de Scott se encontraram, ele podia jurar que em uma fração de segundos os dela o reconheceram, ou algo nele.

            – Não obrigado, na verdade queríamos a conta, por favor! Disse Scott tentando identificar algo nela que fosse além do esperado. Além do dito normal, além do humano. Com tudo que estava havendo com o Pack de Alfas e tudo mais ele tinha que ser precavido em trezentos por cento a mais. Não estava sendo fácil, com Isaac lhe dando CDs e se declarando ou ‘não declarando’ o que sente por ele. Scott estava ficando tonto com aquilo tudo.

            Scott nem percebeu até aquele momento que a musica de fundo que vinha do grande balcão a esquerda da entrada estava tocando uma das musicas que havia no mix, uma das que deixaram Scott confuso com o que Isaac queria dizer. Ele precisa conversar com ele, precisava? Tinha algo mais a dizer? Com Allison era tão complicado assim? Não, ele sabia que não, porque com ela, ele agia mais com instinto, não se preocupava tanto com o que ia fazer ou como ia fazer, ele só fazia. Já com Isaac, Scott estava sempre pensando do que dizer ou como agir, principalmente em como agir.

_“Você não pode me ver, não_  
Como eu vejo você  
Eu não posso ter você, não  
Como você me tem  
E eu quero você na minha vida  
E eu preciso de você na minha vida” (You – The Pretty Reckless)

 

**...**

A luta durou mais tempo sendo planejada, sendo premeditada do que realmente acontecendo, havia mais deles do que era esperado e mesmo entre eles havia alguma espécie de hierarquia, o Alfa que mais tem betas ligados ao seu Pack mais forte e poderoso ele é, sendo esse mesmo Alfa um puro sangue, os poderes eram além do imaginado. Havia quatro puros sangues, dois deles eram gêmeos, mas esses não deram as caras nesse confronto, ou teste, como Peter o chamou, o Pack de Derek estava sendo testado, o próprio Derek estava sendo testado, como líder, como Alfa, até mesmo como pessoa, cada membro do Pack de Alfas tem um teste preparado, cada um assume um aspecto que um verdadeiro lobisomem deve ter. Quem diria que um grupo de ‘monstros’ de filme classe B tivessem normas de condutas e preceitos. Essa luta, esse embate, fora o segundo teste, dado pela “Alfa Carmesim”, como ela era conhecida, era um jogo de estratégias, eles queriam testar a força individual e a dinâmica coletiva. Scott percebeu isso quando fizeram cada um dos cinco se separarem.

Ele fora emboscado numa clareira, ela era mais rápida do que ele, mais forte e Scott detestava admitir, mas também mais esperta, ela já tinha quebrado um braço e o tornozelo, Scott estava reunindo forças quando ouviu o uivo, o chamado, era Isaac! Ele tinha certeza, o modo como o corpo dele entrou em estado de fuga e emergência, Isaac estava ferido e ele precisava chegar até ele. Derek deve ter ouvido também pensava Scott, ou melhor, todo mundo, o modo como o uivo ecoou em toda floresta era difícil de ser ignorado, com um pulo rápido e de quatro, Scott começou a correr, o processo de cura estava cada vez mais lento, a dor era grande mais ele quase se esqueceu disso, tudo que ele pensava é que não importava como, ele salvaria Isaac.

– Afaste-se dele ou veja seu sangue jorrar! Scott chegara até a clareira, a Alfa, seu verdadeiro nome era Gabrielle, estava transformada, seus olhos cor de rubis pareciam em chamas, os dentes, grandes demais para aquela boca ainda quase humana, estavam se pronunciado para fora.

– Você fala demais filhote! Duvido que tenha força ou coragem!

– Scott! Por favor, Scott! Corra! A voz de Isaac era pouco mais que um suspiro. Scott não podia olhar, se ele olhasse seria o fim, se ele olhasse e visse o estado em que Isaac se encontrava nada nele reagiria, então se deixando tomar pelo instinto, pela primeira vez em relação Isaac, Scott uivou, seus olhos dourados flamejaram e ele atacou!

 

_“... Trazer minha amante de joelhos_

_Perfura a pele dela e a faz se apaixonar por mim_

_Porque eu juro que vou te fazer sangrar_

_Se você quebrar meu coração quando estou com você perto de mim... “(Cupid – Hurts)_

 

 

– O cheiro dele era tão bom! Era cheiro de cookie com nozes, cheiro de chuva e sangue, era doce e ao mesmo tempo amadeirado. Scott podia passar horas destrinchando todas às nuances do cheiro de Isaac, principalmente ali, quando eles estavam tão próximos. As costas de Isaac estavam planadas no peito maciço de Scott, seu quadril tão junto que Scott podia sentir os músculos das nádegas de Isaac contraindo-se e relaxando, _porra!_ Ficar ciente disso só fez o coração de Scott acelerar, seu pulso correndo selvagem, todo ele estava pulsando, parte dele enrijecendo.

– Eu morri! Foi isso! Aquela cadela dos infernos acabou comigo e pela vida, de cão, literalmente, que eu tive meu paraíso particular é isso, você me abraçando e _duro_ por mim. Eu posso passar a eternidade assim, definitivamente! Isaac disse ainda de olhos fechados e tão baixo que somente Scott teria escutado. Aquilo fez Scott ficar vermelho de vergonha, fez seu corpo esquentar ainda mais, coisa que ele achava que já fosse impossível.

– Você não morreu, eu nunca permitiria que isso acontecesse.

– Isso é mentira, mas gosto da ideia.

– Não é!

– É! Mas deixa pra lá, o que aconteceu? A última coisa que me lembro, é de você todo ensanguentado correndo com uma fúria que nunca vi alguém ter, em nossa direção. E então eu apaguei. Sobre isso, desculpa! Sei que não fui de grande ajuda.

– Na verdade nem eu me lembro muito bem, eu só sabia que tinha que te salvar, não importa o que e então eu fiz.

– Scott, como? Ela é uma Alfa, como você fez isso? Derek ajudou? Ou alguém mais? Boyd? Peter?

– Eii, calma! Não, só fui eu mesmo. Acho que a peguei desprevenida, mas esquece disso por agora, quero aproveitar enquanto os outros estão longe.

– Hmm... Pensamentos sujos? Foi isso que você teve? Porque é nisso que estou pensando agora.

– Hahahaha Não estraga o momento, eu quero ser romântico Isaac!

– Eu não preciso de romantismo quando você está assim! Com isso Isaac colocou sua mão atrás de si, até o membro duro de Scott não parou de pulsar um segundo, apalpou e seguiu seu comprimento pela calça jeans que ele estava usando. Scott gemeu em resposta, algo sem controle. – Você ainda acha que precisa depois disso?

– Sim, por Deus, sim! E com isso Scott pulou da cama deixando um Isaac quase perplexo para trás. Ele foi até a mochila da escola e pegou o EP que Isaac o deu de presente, colocou no sistema de som que tinha do quarto.

– Quero te mostrar a musica que mais gostei.

– Você não precisa!

– Mas, eu quero! Um timbre grave e um violão começaram com um toque suave. Scott voltou para os braços de Isaac e começou a beijar deixando claro que ele não tinha intenções de parar, mesmo se ele quisesse!

 

_“Dê-me um pouco de tempo ou queime em vez disso_

_Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde para se tornar isso_

  
_Tudo que quero é o sabor que seus lábios permitem...”_ _(Give Me Love – Ed Sheeran)_  


 

– Eu preciso que você tire esse jeans, para que eu posso lhe dar todo o amor que eu tenho. Isaac estava arfando, enquanto Scott mordiscava seu pescoço e ombro quase rasgando o tecido da camisa que Isaac estava usando.

 

– E você tem roupas demais! As mãos de Scott estavam trabalhando nele, uma atrás de sua nuca nunca permitindo ele escapasse de sua boca e outra acariciava sua coxa enquanto abria sua passagem para Isaac. – Espera, espera!

 

– Por Deus Scott! Para de me torturar, o que foi?

 

– Suas feriadas?

 

– O que têm elas?

 

– Eu não quero te machucar ainda mais, elas já cicatrizaram?

                – Scott, você não vai me machucar! A não ser que você tenha duvidas sobre isso, tem?

                – Não, claro que não! Eu quero você, quero ficar com você!

                – Então, não hesite! Nunca hesite em me dizer nada, ou fazer nada, não quero te forçar a- - - Nesse momento Scott capturou a boca de Isaac se empenhado em transmitir tudo que ele sentia, todos os sentimentos distintos que ele sentia, ele deixou seus instintos lhe dizer o que fazer.

                Isaac estava arfando, Scott parecia está em todos os lugares, em seu centro ele sentia o membro rijo do outro, mesmo Isaac ainda estando de pijamas e Scott usando apenas a cueca boxer, dava pra sentir as veias pulsando querendo invadi-lo, seu próprio membro escovando o abdômen de Scott, as mãos dele abria passagem por sua camiseta, acariciando seus mamilos, direcionava a suas costas e traçando a linha de sua coluna até chegar ao fim e então ele apalpava sua bunda por dentro da roupa, Isaac queria ser tão habilidoso quando Scott, ele não conseguia focar uma ação, tudo nele queria gemer e se contorcer para ir ao encontro de Scott, está colado um no outro não era perto o suficiente!

                Scott estava sendo sobrecarregado com todos os estímulos que estava recebendo, o cheiro de Isaac, quente como a floresta que eles corriam no verão, ainda assim tão refrescante que lhe dava calafrios, o som, o som que Isaac faz a cada novo toque, mordida, beijo e apalpação dele fazia Scott querer penetra-lo de vez, com força, fazer ele gemer ainda mais, mais alto tão alto que fizesse o som de seu coração acelerado sumir! Scott se desfez das roupas, que eram demais em sua opinião, de Isaac, primeiro a camiseta, expondo o tronco nu de Isaac, havia um curativo com um leve cheiro de sangue seco, ele não precisava disso também então ele o tirou, no lugar do corte profundo que agora havia uma cicatriz fininha e rosa no lugar, beijando e sugando o mamilo de Scott, com uma das mãos ele puxou fora a calça de moletom que Isaac usava, deixando apenas com uma samba canção folgada com desenhos dos “vingadores”, ele não deixou de dar um sorriso malicioso para Isaac que enrubesceu na mesma hora.

                – Eu sou fã de quadrinhos oras!

                – Não estou criticando, achei sexy! Mas ela está no caminho então...

                Então Isaac estava completamente nu, suas pernas abertas expondo todo o seu sexo rijo e seu buraquinho com tons de rosa, ele era totalmente livre de pelos, alguém andava se preparando para aquele momento, Scott queria ter pensando nisso também, mas ele estava mais preocupado em como fazer e fazer direito, do que depilação, ele vai deixar isso em aberto caso Isaac reclame, com uma mão ágil ele também se expos a Isaac, a reação de Isaac ao vê-lo nu não poderia ter sido mais excitante e quente! Isaac soltou algo que lembrava um rosnado baixo, mordendo vigorosamente os lábios para então passar a língua molhada por eles, ele se abriu ainda mais e pós seu quadril pra cima, Scott entendeu bem a sua deixa, ele já havia vazando tanto o pré-sêmen que estava mais do que lubrificado, glândulas a todo vapor, ponto extra em ser um lobisomem! Scott alinhou-se e entrou primeiro devagar, bem devagar, esperando a passagem de Isaac se alargar e acostumasse ao seu membro, depois com mais vigor ele encostou no que deveria ser a próstata do outro rapaz, Isaac estava gemendo bem audível agora!

                – Sco- - - Scooott! Por–- com mais força! Não- -  não, hesite!

                – Ooowooow Isaac! Eu não quero te- -

                – Agora Scott, porra! Eu quero agora!

                Scott começou a bombear em Isaac! Vendo-o se contorcer e gemer mordendo seus lábios, Scott precisava beijá-lo, indo para frente e capturando de novo os lábios de Isaac ele chupou e mordeu, a língua de Isaac não era nada tímida, ambos precisavam sentir o gosto um do outro, Isaac passava as unhas grandes e transformas pelas costas de Scott, que gemia de prazer em resposta enquanto tentava criar um ritmo! Alguns momentos assim e Isaac o abraçou com força e o jogou para o lado, com as mãos espalmadas no peitoral firme e musculoso de Scott e ele sorriu e começou a ‘cavalgar’ Scott! Isaac foi mais rápido que Scott em criar um ritmo! Scott empurrava para cima quando Isaac empurrava para frente! Aquilo era incrível, a sincronia, o ritmo e a musica que agora estava bem mais agitada como se para acompanhar o ritmo dos dois! Se dependesse de Scott, Isaac teria todo o amor que ele queria e bem mais que isso!

                – Scott você é tão grande e... e.. e grosso! Oh Scott eu quero você dentro de mim para sempre!

                – Todos os dias e horas que você desejar, é seu Isaac, sou só seu! Scott dava seu melhor sorriso enquanto amassava e arranhava as nádegas de Isaac! Nesse momento vários flashbacks passaram quase voando pela mente de Scott, todos os momentos dele junto a Isaac e como seu relacionamento evoluiu até de fato ser um relacionamento, embora até agora nenhum dos dois tenham falado em compromisso ou rótulos de namorados, aquela mesmo era a primeira transa deles, a primeira de Scott com um cara, ele se perguntava se seria a primeira vez de Isaac também, o pensamento rápido de Isaac fazendo isso com mais alguém encheu Scott de fúria que ele estocou com força em Isaac fazendo gritar e não mais gemer, então foi acalmando e depois ficando frenético de novo, ele estava perto de gozar!

                – Oooh Isaac, estou quase... eu estou quase go- - -

                – Dentro de mim Scott, eu quero que seja dentro de mim! E como se aquilo tivesse sido uma ordem direta, Scott gozou!

                Scott abraçou Isaac e o empurrou para cama ficando por cima dele e ainda dentro dele, o beijou e terminou de preencher o outro, quando no fim ele saiu, beijando o pescoço e descendo pelo tronco de Isaac, mordendo seu mamilo depois chupando o outro, lambendo seu abdômen até seu umbigo, depois mais além, quando chegou ou membro rijo do outro ele apertou sua base e sugou com força e vigor a cabeça do pau de Isaac indo até onde sua garganta aguentava depois voltando, Isaac também não ficava atrás pelo tamanho e largura de seu membro, o de Scott era maior, de fato, mas a diferença era pouca! Isaac gozou dentro da boca de Scott, que engoliu em reflexo boa parte e a outra serviu de lubrificante para continuar sugando Isaac, quando o garoto terminou de gozar, Scott limpou sua boca com a palma da mão e foi beijar Isaac.

                – Quero ser seu namorado!

                – Não precisamos rotular nada, to de boa com o que temos.

                – Mas eu quero, eu quero que você saiba que eu escolhi ficar com você em todos os sentidos possíveis.

                – Eu também estou com você dessa forma.

                – Isaac Lahey, você quer namorar comigo?

                – Sim! Sim Scott! Eu quero!

                Eles ficaram na cama boa parte daquela manhã, beijando e acariciando um ao outro! “Porque eu confio em você!” aquilo já tinha acontecido a algum tempo, mas só agora Scott podia dar nome ao que ele sentiu naquele dia.

_“... Eu estou tentando dar-lhe a salvação_

_Você aparece como um demônio_

_Como um lobo na floresta_

_Mas o seu agir é sempre igual, não há exceção...” (Trust – Neon Trees)_

 

                – Você acha que alguém ouviu? Perguntou Isaac enquanto desgrenhava o cabelo de Scott.

                – Acho que não, não ficou ninguém aqui no loft ontem a noite!

                ~ blim blim blim ~ Os celulares de ambos alarmaram ao mesmo tempo, Isaac estendeu sua mão até o criado mudo e os pegou, entregando o de Scott. No celular havia duas mensagens de texto para ambos.

 

**_Mensagem recebida de Peter Hale:_ **

**_Pode apostar o traseiro de filhote que eu ouvi, desde o ‘você é meu paraíso’ passando por ‘você é tão grosso’ até finalmente ‘vou gozar’. LOL_ **

**_Mensagem recebida de Peter Hale:_ **

**_A proposito, parabéns pelo namoro! Devo chamar agora de Scisaac ou McLahey? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ **

****

**Author's Note:**

> Eu fiquei realmente empolgado com a 8tracks.com e como havia um arsenal imenso de bandas que curto outras que passei a gostar, quando fiz minha primeira fic, estava pesando nesse fandom que amo Scott+Isaac e acabei esboçando essa fic enquanto ‘ulplava’ as musicas, a fic é relativamente curta e sem muitos detalhes sobre a historia ou o que se passa em Beacon Hills que vai além da interação de Scott com Isaac, a verdade é que deve ser vista como um capitulo extra do capitulo anterior.
> 
> Curiosidades:
> 
> #1: é mesmo a primeira vez de Isaac como um todo. Embora ele agisse como não, Isaac não queria decepcionar Scott de nenhuma forma, nem tentar forçar alguma coisa que Scott realmente não sentisse.
> 
> #2: Scott ficou com medo de não sentir o mesmo que Isaac, mas também ele mesmo não conseguia classificar o quanto ele queria Isaac. Sabemos bem que Scott tende a ficar desligado com as coisas que realmente importam.
> 
> #3: o Dinner novo é também uma livraria e um brechó, embora ainda não tenha placa na entrada e Scott ou Stiles não pediram mesmo o cardápio, eles não viram que o dinner se chamava ‘lupus lunae’
> 
> #4: a cena da luta e o que realmente aconteceu com Scott e a Alfa Carmesim será contada por uma espectadora inusitada. 
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever e comentários, seja lá quais forem, são sempre bem vindos!
> 
> Xoxo - F


End file.
